William Afton
Were you perhaps searching for his past incarnation, Springtrap (FNaF 3)? Springtrap, also known as William Afton in the credits and later Scraptrap ''in the UCN, is one of the main antagonists and a salvageable animatronic in Pizzeria Simulator. He holds the corpse and conscience of William Afton. Gameplay He will try to attack the player when trying to salvage him. If the salvage is completed properly, he will try to attack the player from the vents. Sometimes, when he is very close to the office or moving, the player will hear Springtrap speaking to them. During the daytime, he hides inside Nedd Bear. If the player purchases Nedd Bear before Wednesday, then Springtrap might appear earlier as buying the animatronic will allow him to sneak inside the Pizzeria. Appearance Springtrap has a very peculiar appearance and is a lot more damaged than in the third installment, but he is still in his trademark rotten yellow color. He has a drastically different appearance than his counterpart in the third game. Springtrap also lacks the right part of his forearm, exposing somewhat of a bone. He also has large buck teeth on his upper jaw. His lower jaw resembles that of a nightmare animatronic from the fourth. Most of his scalp is also exposed, revealing what looks to be part of his brain or skull. His left eyeball is partially covered by a cable. Both of his ears are missing large portions of their upper halves. Also, unlike his third game counterpart, His mouth hangs open, and has foot coverings, whereas in the third game, he wears a permanent grin, with his mouth closed, and had no fur from the shins down. Custom Night William Afton ("A.K.A Scraptrap"): Afton has the distinction of having the simplest mechanic in the game, but also possibly the scariest. He will only attack once per night, and there will be no way of knowing in advance when this attack will happen, or if it will happen at all. He will always attack from the vent on the right wall, and when he does, there will be a violent clamoring sound in the vent and the lights will flicker. When this happens, you will have only a fraction of a second to close the vent door or your run will end with Afton screaming in your face. Death FNaF 3 His first death took place in the third installment in the game. When William dismantled the main animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, he awoke the souls of the Missing Children which he killed, him being scared, he runs away and tries to hide, but the ghosts follow William into the Safe Room, where he puts on the spring-lock suit stored there. Unfortunately, William didn't notice the leak from the roof as he suddenly stood up and laughed at the ghosts. Suddenly, water dripped on the suit, loosening the spring-locks, violently killing him inside the suit, leaving his soul to inhabit the suit. After 30 years, William came back to life as Springtrap. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator His second death took place after he was being lured into a fake restaurant by his old partner, Henry, and the building was set on fire. The spirits of Elizabeth, Michael, Henry’s daughter and the remaining children are permanently freed, but William's spirit is cast into the "''Darkest Pit of Hell" as said by Cassette Man/Henry as he explained that the location was all a trap in the True Ending.) Voice Lines ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Ultimate Custom Night= }} Audio Trivia * William Afton is the killer of most, if not all, of the dead children in the FNaF Franchise (except Elizabeth, who he indirectly killed by accident behalf Circus Baby), being responsible for the deaths of the children that go on to possess the main animatronics in the series. * William Afton's appearance in Pizzeria Simulator appears to resemble Spring Bonnie from the Five Nights at Freddy's 4's minigames. *This is the same name that appears in FNAF 3, however, there's no counterpart name for Springtrap. All we can know is that he's credited (in the credits) as William Afton. *Of all the animatronics that were re-designed for this game, Springtrap has the most drastic alterations from his original appearance. *Springtrap was programmed in the UCN roster at 90%. *Unlike his counterpart in the third game, Springtrap appears to have a fairly bulbous and clean human skull inside his suit as opposed to a mummified head, **Although it's possible that his skin has rotten away, revealing the skull and/or the brain. *William Afton seems to comment on his change in appearance, stating, “''You may not recognize me at first, but I assure you, it’s still me''.” **Though he may also be talking about becoming Springtrap. This could also reference a common line in the FNaF Franchise, "It's Me". *A glitch may occur where even if nothing is bought, nor has he been salvaged, Springtrap may still appear in the restaurant. **This is the same for Lefty. *He has been revealed to be the player in the Ultimate Custom Night from the voice lines of the animatronics. Speculation *It is assumed that he was deteriorated after the fire at Fazbear's Fright, but he may just have rotted naturally. *His left arm is missing, leaving just a white spike, likely bone, in its place. It is thought his arm was removed in the fire at Fazbear's Fright or rotted off during William's trip to the establishment. *His body seems to be entirely different from his previous incarnation in FNaF 3, leading some to believe that somebody rebuilt Springtrap and Afton possessed it, or that he rebuilt it himself after getting burnt at the end of FnAF 3. But this may only be the result of Scott Cawthon changing the appearance of the animatronics to give them a better look. Gallery Gameplay Springtrap.png|Springtrap, during the Salvaging part of gameplay. 1423.png|Springtrap, while being salvaged (Neutral). 1430.png|Ditto, but glancing at the player (Agitated). 1431.png|Ditto, but he is positioned completely upright (Hostile). SalvageJumpscare.gif|Springtrap's jumpscare during the Salvaging part of gameplay. 1506.png|A frame from Springtrap's salvage jumpscare showing most of his body. SpringtrapAttack.gif|Springtrap's old jumpscare during the main gameplay. WilliamNewJump.gif|Springtrap's new jumpscare during the main gameplay. Springtrap death office.png|Springtrap's last frame of jumpscare during the main gameplay with background. SpringtrapNew.png|Last frame of Springtrap's current jumpscare. Springtrap.PNG|Ditto, but his old one. WillDeath.gif|Springtrap burning during the True Ending. 1914.png|Springtrap's secret screen in the alley. 1913.png|Springtrap's secret screen flash in the alley. SpringtrapBTS.jpg|Springtrap's hand from FFPS seen in the bottom left of Springtrap's FNaF 3 variant's BTS from FNaF's 3rd anniversary. Ultimate Custom Night ScrapTrapCN.png|Springtrap's mugshot from UCN. Springscrap's Jumpscare.gif|William Afton attacking the Player. C8.png|Full body of Springtrap from the UCN Troll Game. Ru:Scraptrap Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Salvageable Category:Male Category:Springtrap Category:Bonnie